


X-Ray

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [24]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He thinks about the time Robin broke her wrist.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	X-Ray

Billy has an x-ray of Homelander's skull. Hughie thinks it's creepy, but doesn't say anything. He's lost in a memory the time Robin slipped on the ice and broke her wrist. The trip to the ER and waiting forever until she finally got seen.

He remembers her saying "Help I have a spooky skeleton living inside me," as a joke when she saw an x-ray of her wrist. 

The doctor hadn't found it funny, but he had snorted with laughter. He looked and sounded like an extreme dork when he did it. But she had smiled at him like he was the most wonderful person in existence.


End file.
